1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable arm for a chair, and more particularly to an adjustable arm having force reduction means whereby the user may vertically adjust the height of the arm easily and effortlessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjustable arms are widely known in the art and range in application from chairs and office seating to vehicle seating. Office seating typically includes multiple adjustment features in order to adapt to the particular task and the particular user. This seating may include vertical seat height adjustment, back height adjustment and the like. Such office chairs may also include spaced arm rests, which have recently included vertical adjustability.
Means for adjustable arms can be found in the art ranging from telescoping tubes and springs to parallelogram action mechanisms to rack and pawl mechanisms to synchronized, simultaneous adjustment. However, these various means may require the user to expend some effort in adjusting the arm as well as engaging it in a desired position. Also, some means require the user to stand in order to adjust the arm rather than to easily adjust the arm rest while being seated.
Consequently, a need exists for an adjustable arm that can be operated easily and effortlessly by the user while remaining seated, as well as providing a range of vertical adjustment.